Todo Está Dicho
by The Awkward Bon
Summary: Shuichi decide marcharse, y Yuki se queda totalmente solo, durante varios años. Pero Shuichi regresa, aunque no precisamente como él esperaba. Un nuevo libro, nuevas vidas, el mismo amor. Oneshot dedicado a un hombre al que una vez amé.


**Todo Está Dicho**

**One Shot**

Por Anako Hiten

**Disclaimer:**

**Este fanfic contiene personajes de la serie Gravitation, la cual pertenece a la grandiosísima Maki Murakami-sensei.**

**Antes que nada, quiero decir que esta historia está dedicada al hombre al que amo en estos momentos. No es cursi, y sí, es Shonen-Ai. **

_

* * *

_

_Mi alegría, mi emoción, mi inocencia, mi elocuencia, mi sonrisa…Todo ha desaparecido. Me siento como un simple despojo de ser humano, indefenso, débil… Sí… débil… Ésa es la palabra que mejor me define en este momento._

_Amarte y amarte es lo único que he hecho estos 3 años, y a cambio, lo que recibo es distancia, frialdad e indiferencia de tu parte. ¡Qué repetitivo es esto, ¿no? Todos creen que soy feliz a tu lado, yo me llenaba de felicidad al llamarte mi pareja, pero ahora es como un puñal que atraviesa mi pecho. No me amas… y si lo haces, no lo sabes demostrar. ¿Cómo dos personas tan distintas con sus sentimientos pueden convivir? ¿Cómo vives conmigo si a cada instante te quejas de mi presencia, de mi forma de ser, hasta de mi canto?_

_Yuki… si me aparto de tu lado sufriré mucho, pero no sé si sufro más estando junto a ti._

_Estoy cansado. Era tan feliz, tan despreocupado antes de conocerte…_

_Haré la prueba. Me marcharé y no sabrás donde estoy… me pregunto como será mi nuevo mundo sin ti…_

* * *

— Mocoso… ¿qué tanto haces aquí encerrado? ¿No piensas ir a desayunar?

El rubio novelista entró a la habitación donde se supone estaba Shuichi durmiendo. Ya eran las 11 de la mañana y no había escuchado absolutamente nada en la casa, algo para nada común estando el cantante allí. Él pasó toda la noche leyendo unos documentos para el cambio de editorial, y no había podido dormir junto a su pareja.

En la habitación no había nadie, la cama estaba tendida a los tropiezos y las puertas del armario estaban abiertas, mostrando un medio vacío en su interior.

— Shuichi… ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡¡No estoy de humor para juegos!!

Salió de la habitación furioso, buscando al chico por toda la casa. No consiguió nada. Nada que perteneciera al joven cantante de Bad Luck.

— Maldita sea… ¿ni una nota te dignaste a dejarme?

Frustrado tomo un cigarrillo, paseándose con él por toda la casa, hasta llegar a su estudio, a ver si no había dejado algo allí que le diera alguna idea de su paradero. Abrió la puerta y vio un papel doblado el piso. Lo recogió y con los nervios a flor de piel lo leyó:

"_Me cansé, Yuki. Sacaste todo lo bueno de mí y ahora estoy vacío. _

_Me marcharé lejos, de Tokio, de Japón, de Asia si es necesario. _

_No volveré, hasta que logre apartarte de mis pensamientos. _

_Pero aún así… voy a amarte hasta el último día de mi vida. _

_Sayonara, Eiri._

_Shuichi."_

Esa nota fue el detonante que lo hizo volverse loco buscando al chico por toda la ciudad, luego por todo el país… no logró conseguirlo. Y lo peor, es que durante su búsqueda, se enteró de que el mejor amigo de su koibito, también había desaparecido. No quería ni pensar en que estuvieran juntos. Los celos lo enloquecían y la frustración lo devoraba por no saber dónde estaba su Shuichi.

**...**

Pasaron 4 años… 4 tortuosos años de soledad. Lo único que pudo saber de Shuichi era que estaba recorriendo Europa con su amigo Nakano. Todas las navidades recibía una postal de algún exótico lugar, nada más para recordarle lo contento que estaba lejos de su lado. Feliz con el bastardo guitarrista, y él… solo… completamente solo, aburrido, harto. Necesitaba a su baka escandaloso a su lado.

Una de esas mañanas en las que no quería levantarse, escuchó que insistentemente tocaban el timbre. Se despertó insultando a todos los antecesores de la persona que osaba interrumpir de aquella manera su profundo y ansiado sueño.

Con cara de pocos amigos, abrió;

— ¿Quién demonios eres y qué rayos quieres?

— ¡Buenos días, Uesugi-san! Un viejo amigo ha venido a verle —dijo un hombre en un abrigo negro, gafas de sol y una elegante boina de color gris.

— Hice una pregunta.

— Déjame pasar y verás.

— No. Largo.

— No has cambiado —escuchó que le decían con tono desaprobatorio— Siempre has preferido que me quede afuera como perro, ¿no es así?

Yuki iba a refutar, pero eso… eso era lo que siempre le hacía a su Shuichi.

— Tú…

— Si, Yuki. ¿Qué no reconoces siquiera mi voz? —dijo el hombre quitándose las gafas y la boina.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: era Shuichi Shindou, con su cabello negro y a la altura de los hombros. Su rostro se veía más adulto, más maduro… y sonreía con tanta franqueza… ya no parecía su adorada bola rosa…

— Y… ¿me quedare acá afuera?

Eiri le indicó que pasara con una seña, no podía hablar por la impresión causada.

Shuichi estaba mirando la que antes era su casa, se veía tan…. Sola.

— ¿Y todavía vives solo, Yuki? Esta casa está tan callada —dijo el cantante sonriéndole— ¡necesitas al menos un gato, o un perrito!

— Te ves bien, Shuichi —dijo Eiri al fin, pero con un dejo de dolor al observar un detalle— Y… tienes una sortija…

— Ah sí, ¡te has fijado! Jeje, ¡me voy a casar! —dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y mostrándole su anillo.

— ¡No seas idiota, Shuichi! ¡¿Por qué te pusiste otra sortija en el dedo donde tenías la que yo te di?!

— Ah… es cierto… —Shu bajó la mirada.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a casarte?

— Pensé… ¡pensé que te alegrarías por mí, Yuki! ¡Venía a invitarte a la boda!

— ¿¿ALEGRARME?? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, mocoso! —Gritó Eiri completamente histérico— Me dejas solo 4 años sin siquiera despedirte, ¡¡¡4 MALDITOS AÑOS SOLO!!! ¿Y ahora te apareces solamente para decirme que te vas a casar? ¿Y QUIERES QUE ME ALEGRE?

— Lo siento, Yuki. No debí venir… yo… quería que estuvieras ahí…

— ¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡SI NO VIENES A VIVIR CONMIGO DE NUEVO Y A SER MI SHUICHI, ENTONCES NO QUIERO SABER DE TI, ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE! —gritaba Yuki abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Shuichi lo miró con tristeza… no pensaba que le había hecho tanto daño a su antes amado Yuki. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Está bien, me iré. Te sigo amando, Yuki. Pero esto es lo que pasa cuando estamos juntos. Lo siento mucho— dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

— Shu… —Yuki no pudo más y tomó al joven entre sus brazos— No te vayas… no me dejes solo de nuevo… por favor…

— Yuki… yo rehice mi vida… tengo una prometida con quien soy muy feliz. Nunca en mi vida tuve tanto amor, tanto cariño y tanta felicidad. No voy a dejar eso Yuki, para volver al hueco de frialdad que me diste por 3 años.

— Shuichi… ¿en serio eres feliz? ¿No me necesitas?

— Soy feliz porque me amo a mí mismo por sobre todas las cosas. Me amo a mí y por eso amo más a mi mujer. A mi familia. A mis amigos. Me alejé de ti porque así tú lo quisiste.

El rubio apretó los puños y apartó su vista del cantante. Ya estaba todo dicho.

— Espero que sigas siendo muy feliz, Shuichi. Y no sabes cuánto lamento no ser yo con quien te estés casando, no haberte mostrado el amor que tanto buscabas.

Shuichi sonrió agradecido y le dio un beso en la frente nuevamente.

— ¡Si necesitas hablar, o algo, sabes como ubicarme! —dijo mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta— Estaré ahí cuando me necesites, ¡así sea la inspiración para una nueva novela!

Eiri sólo se despidió con la mano y esperó a que el joven se arrancara su vehículo y se marchara por la carretera, despidiéndose alegremente.

— Shu… acabas de darme no sólo la inspiración, sino todo el contenido de una nueva novela… —entró a su casa y encendió un cigarrillo antes de entrar a su estudio— como siempre... inspirándome con tu alegría…

*************Un mes después*************

"Estamos aquí en la librería principal de Tokio, donde acaban de sacar a la venta la más reciente novela del escritor, Yuki Eiri, titulada 'Todo Está Dicho'; una historia que, según su editorial, trata sobre un romance entre una pareja que a pesar de su éxito individual, enfrenta cada día mayores obstáculos que finalmente no son superados. Es la única novela de este popular escritor que no tiene un final feliz. ¡Y aquí tenemos al autor de esta obra! ¡Muy buenas tardes, Sr. Yuki! Mariko Inoue de NHK, ¿Nos podría decir por qué esta novela tiene tantos matices tristes y oscuros, a diferencia de sus obras anteriores?"

— "Porque esta historia es real, sobre una relación real con un final real."

Dijo sin detenerse y sin mirar a su interlocutora, mientras otro periodista, muy acalorado, empujándose contra la fanaticada abarrotada detrás de las bandas de seguridad, lo interrogó.

— "Sr. Yuki, ¿cuál es la razón del cambio de su temática romántica? ¿Alguna experiencia personal o de terceros? ¿Es éste el inicio de una nueva saga de novelas con historias reales?"

El novelista, quien atravesaba la alfombra roja apretujado con miembros de seguridad y personal allegado, se detuvo y contestó mirando directamente a la cámara que acompañaba al periodista:

— "Fue una súbita inspiración al culminar definitivamente mi última relación. La mayor parte de la historia es similar a la vivida por mi persona durante esa relación. Y no es el inicio de ninguna saga ni trilogía. Ésta es la última novela que escribo. Como titula la obra, todo está dicho. Agradezco no mas preguntas."

Al escuchar la última respuesta, todo quedó en absoluto silencio, mientras el escritor continuaba su camino hacia el interior de la librería para dar inicio a la firma de autógrafos.

Una vez adentro, sólo escuchaba los "¿por qué?" de sus admiradores. Suspiró pesadamente. Ya todo había terminado.

— _Porque desde este momento, Yuki Eiri deja de existir_— se dijo para sus adentros— _Una nueva etapa de mi vida verá la luz… desde hoy en adelante seré el Profesor Uesugi, de Literatura General en la Universidad de Tokio…_

* * *

El pelirrojo en su moto llegó a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de su casa, muy contento. Lo recibió embargado en nervios y emoción.

— ¡¡¡Hiro!!! ¿Ya tienes los resultados de las pruebas?

— ¡Sí, Shu! ¿Y que crees?

— ¿Que?

— ¡Me han aceptado! ¡Al fin podré estudiar Psicología!

— ¿Eh? ¿No era medicina?

— Para nada, Shu. Eso era para complacer a mis padres. Pero esto, ¡esto es mucho mejor! —dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y estirando el papel de su admisión ante la cara de su mejor amigo— ¿Y tú? Estabas muy nervioso por tus resultados, ¿ya los tienes?

— ¡¡Sí!! Pero te vas a reír mucho cuando sepas para cuál carrera fui admitido— dijo el moreno sacando un sobre y vociferando— ¡ADMITIDO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO, HIRO!

— ¡¡¡FELICITACIONES, SHU!!! —brincó abrazando a su amigo— Pero, ¿cuál es la carrera?

— Jeje… —el más bajo se sonrojó— ¡Cultura General en mención Literatura! ¡Al fin podré obtener la cultura general que tanto necesitaba y reforzar lo que aprendí en Europa, jajajajaja!

— ¡Es verdad! —rió Hiroshi— Pero si tu amigo Yuki supiera, le daría un infarto, ¿no? ¿Tú, Shuichi Shindou estudiando algo relativo a la literatura?

— Sí, pero no creo que se entere, Hiro— dijo con algo de melancolía— Ya no he sabido más nada de él. Además, la única manera de que lo sepa es que sea un estudiante o un profesor de la universidad, pero como ni lo uno ni lo otro, ¡es prácticamente imposible!

— Ah, Shu… cuando de ese ser se trata, sabes que nada es imposible.

— Mejor vayamos a celebrar nuestro ingreso universitario, que bien viejos que estamos, ¡jajajaja!

Se montaron en la moto del futuro psicólogo y fueron camino a celebrar, y Shuichi Shindou no sabía la jugarreta nueva que el destino le estaba jugando…

*************OWARI*************

**¡Hola! Mi segundo oneshot, el primero que no ha salido de un cuaderno, sino directamente del teclado. **

**Este oneshot está secretamente dedicado a mi última relación amorosa, ya que el principio del mismo fueron mis sentimientos luego de una de nuestras tantas fuertes discusiones. Muchas veces le he dicho yuki a manera de broma, porque siendo sincera, soy tan torpe, escandalosa y tonta como Shuichi Shindou. Pero también tengo parte de Yuki. Me identifico mucho con este par, no sé muy bien por qué, definitivamente la relación de ellos me recuerda mucho a la que tuve con el hombre al que amo en estos momentos. Es duro amar y siempre estar peleando por esa disparidad de personalidades. Y estoy triste, porque por más que nos sigamos amando, nos duele más al estar juntos. Pero los momentos maravillosos no se olvidan, nee, Shuichi, Yuki?**

**Gracias a quienes han leído este fic que tuve que terminar porque realmente deseaba publicarlo. No tiene la usual característica mía al escribir y el final es escueto pero es un desahogo convertido en fic y es primera vez que lo hago!**

**¡Ls quiero! ¡Por favor dejar reviews!**

**Ja Ne!**

_PD: Esto es para ti, te merecías al menos uno de mis fics, ya que tú me has compuesto tantas canciones magnificas…_

_Amándote siempre…_

_Tu Nishe…_


End file.
